


Always Trusted

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [10]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Flowers, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Knight Cookie was been comforted by Princess Cookie and they're in the garden of flowers.
Relationships: Knight Cookie/Princess Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 10





	Always Trusted




End file.
